Street Fighter
by Monkey D. Carmen
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Luffy, su hermana y los mugiwaras fueran a la universidad? Mas importante aún ¿desde cuando Luffy coge un libro?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! aquí dejo este fic que se me ocurrió el otro día.

**(aaaaa)- dialogo.**

**(*aaaaa*)- pensamiento.**

**/**Sonido**/**

Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 1**

**P. V. Normal**

Era un bonito día en la ciudad de Raftel las parejas paseaban felices por el parque, los pajaritos cantaban, un grupo de personas le daban caza a un tanuki con uniforme y un sombrero rosa con una cruz en medio, algunos disparaban a los pájaros que cantaban, un pitufo meaba en un arbusto... vamos lo normal en esta ciudad. Una chica con largo pelo de color negro azulado, con unos preciosos ojos color azul y con el uniforme de la universidad de Gran Line, una de las mejores universidades de Raftel, que contaba con una blusa blanca, en la manga izquierda estaba puesto el símbolo de la universidad GL, con una corbata de rayas rojas y azules, y una falda gris, andaba a paso ligero con una sonrisa, mientras una chica con largo pelo color naranja se quedaba mirando la escena con sus ojos color chocolate, de todo lo anterior extrañada, llevaba el uniforme de la universidad de Gran Line y al ver como la pelinegra se iba tan contenta como si eso fuera normal ahí empezó a perseguirla.

**Oi Robin ¡espera!-** grito la pelinaranja corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga.

**Vamos Nami-san que tenemos que recoger a mi novio... sino se ha perdido ya-** dijo la pelinegra llamada Robin sonriendo al hablar de su novio, /BIP BIP/ en eso que recibe un Whassap.

**_ROBIN QUE VOY POR ZORO QUE SE A PERDIDO BUSCANDO A LUFFY QUE SE A PERDIDO BUSCANDO EL MANANTIAL DE LA SALSA DE CARNE PERDIDA-_**leyó en el mensaje Robin.

_**Como que tu también vas a buscarla Carmen-** _escribió Robin mientras andaba y Nami la miraba extrañada.

**Robin ¿crees que le caeré bien a tus amigos?- **pregunto Nami un poco preocupada-** mira que nunca he hablado con ellos.**

**Claro *todos están como puras regaderas, además tu tranquila gatita*-** dijo Robin sonriendo y despreocupando a Nami-** ¿has visto ya los lugares mas importantes Nami?**

**Robin llevo aquí tres años... pero me sigue resultando duro ¿sabes?-** dijo Nami un poco triste.

**Si lo se, pero mira el lado positivo ahora compartes piso conmigo y Vivi aunque tu no la conoces aún, además... hace dos años yo era nueva y era un poco mas cerrada pero apareció el capitán y me enseño que era mas fácil decir... AKUNA MATATA-** grito Robin como una loca asustando a Nami.

***¿Seguro que Robin no necesita ir al psicólogo?*-** se pregunto mentalmente Nami mirando asustada a su amiga la cual caminaba como si no hubiera pasado nada-** por cierto Robin ¿has oído la noticia del los dos grupos que salvaron ayer a las personas del barco que se estaba hundiendo?**

**Si *prácticamente yo estuve allí en el rescate*-** dijo Robin sonriendo.

**/**BIP BIP**/-** mensaje de Whassap.

_**Estamos en la cárcel manda a Ussop por nosotros Robin :D-** _ponía en el mensaje de Carmen con tres emoticonos uno de un perro verde encerrado en una jaula, otro de un mono con sombrero en el zoológico y el otro de una cabra entre rejas.

_**Ok ya me explicaras que habéis echo ¬¬ -**_ contesto Robin al mensaje.

_**Nariz larga, tienes que sacar a mi novio y a los locos de los dos hermanos de la cárcel ^^'.**_

_**¿OTRA VEZ? Esta bien ire... nos vemos en la universidad ¬¬' -** _ponía en el mensaje de Ussop.

**Bueno ya hemos llegado Nami-san-** dijo Robin mirando al gran edificio que era la universidad.

**Gracias Robin ¿en que clase estas?-** pregunto Nami.

**En la tuya-** dijo tranquilamente mientras un ciborg en tanga y con la camisa del uniforme desabrochada aparecía por la esquina- **hola Franky.**

**¿QUE PASA SUPAAHH ROBIN?-** grito el ciborg llamado Franky haciendo una extraña postura.

**¿Entramos?-** pregunto Robin-** por cierto esta es Nami, Nami este es Franky.**

**¿Que pasa hermana?-** pregunto Franky.

**Hola-** dijo Nami mientras una gota le recorría la cabeza.

/RINNNNNG/

Todos los alumnos entraron en sus respectivas clases Nami, Robin y Franky estaban en la misma clase en eso que llega el profesor.

**Buenos días clase, mi nombre es Shanks y soy vuestro tutor y profesor de lengua y bebida-** dijo un hombre pelirrojo con una cicatriz de garra en su ojo izquierdo, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones marrones, y unas botas negras-** bien empezaremos la clase enseñándoos como empinar bien el codo, si no se empina bien la bebida se derrama y...**

**Profesor... ¿que tipo de clase es esta?-**pregunto una chica rubia, de piel un poco pálida.

**Pues mira Kaya... es como aprender a beber sin tener por las mañanas resacas-** dijo Franky mientras le levantaba el pulgar al profesor que estaba con una botella de ron en la mano.

**Eso es... ¡verdad!-** exclamo el profesor como si estuviera en un programa de televisión.

**Esto es de locos-** susurro Nami.

**No sabes lo que te espera-** dijo Robin sonriendo.

/PUM/- la puerta salio despedida atravesando una ventana.

**¿QUE PASA CLASEEE?-** gritaron dos personas, un chico pelinegro con una gran sonrisa de ojos negros y una pequeña cicatriz debajo de su ojos izquierdo, con el uniforme escolar mal puesto, a su lado una chica la cual era pelinegra con una gran sonrisa de ojos rubí, su blusa estaba con dos botones desabrochados y la corbata mal puesta dándole un toque rebelde, en vez de llevar la falda llevaba unos pantalones cortos con la camisa por fuera.

**Te lo dije-** dijo Robin sonriendo divertida a la entrada de los dos chicos que ahora mismo estaban abrazando al profesor melodramaticamente.

**Vaya-** dijo Nami mirando al chico pelinegro.

**Hmmm Nami, Nami, Nami ¿hay algo que te guste por aquí?-** dijo Robin de manera divertida haciendo que a Nami se le suban los colores.

**Que vaa... lo que pasa es que me preguntaba ¿como han podido hacer que la puerta atravesara la ventana?-** pregunto Nami intentando cambiar de tema.

**No se-** dijo Robin rápidamente mirando al chico de pelo verde que acababa de entrar-** hola espadachín ¿te perdiste otra vez?**

**NO ME PERDI-** grito el chico mientras recibía una patada de un chico rubio.

**Aunque sea tu novia, tenle mas respeto a mi querida Robin-chwammmm-** dijo el rubio con corazones en sus ojos.

**Vivi, Sanji ya esta intentando conquistar a otra... ¿le pego?-** pregunto la chica pelinegra a una peliazul que venía acompañada de un chico pelinegro con una gran nariz, según la opinión de la clase o era Pinocho o era un familiar suyo.

**No te preocupes, que ya le doy yo-** dijo el peliverde dándole un puñetazo al rubio llamado Sanji.

**Pelea pelea uh uh-** animo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa.

**Carmen a tu asiento-** dijo el profesor mientras la pelinegra lo miraba.

**¿Tu no serás...-** dijo la chica llamada Carmen haciendo una gran pausa-** tan idiota como Luffy verdad?**

**Pues claro que no-** dijo el profesor exaltado-** no me compares con el crío.**

**¿Quien es el crío viejo borracho?-** dijo el chico pelinegro llamado Luffy antes de empezar una pelea con el profesor.

**No idiota no, pero gilipollas si-** dijo Carmen antes de que la chica peliazul llamada Vivi le diera tal puñetazo que la estampo contra la pared.

**RESPETA MAS A LAS PERSONAS-** grito Vivi.

**No creo que lo haga-** dijo Franky sonriendo a la manera de ser de la chica pelinegra.

**Franky ¿te pasa algo?- **pregunto Robin.

**Bueno es que Vivi enfadada da miedo-** dijo Franky.

**¡Ah! Un tío con una nariz rara-** dijeron todos los de la clase.

**ESTA NARIZ SIGNIFICA QUE ME LA ROMPI Y QUE SOY UN SÚPER MECANICO-** grito Franky mientras se oía unas risas-** deja de reírte Ussop.**

**Llamalo mejor Pinocho-** dijo Carmen apareciendo al lado de Franky.

**Y DALEEE, QUE NO SOY PINOCHO Y TU DEJA DE REIRTE-** grito Ussop a Franky.

**DEJA DE GRITARLE A CARMEN POR LLAMARTE PINOCHO POR REIRTE DE MI-** grito Franky.

**NO ME GRITES POR GRITARLE A CARMEN POR LLAMARME PINOCHO POR REIRME DE TI-** grito Ussop.

**NO LE GRITES A FRANKY POR GRITARTE POR HABER GRITADO A CARMEN POR LLAMARTE PINOCHO POR REIRTE DE FRANKY-** grito el profesor junto con Luffy.

**OS VAIS A ENTERAR-** dijeron los cuatro antes de empezar una pelea mientras la clase los miraba entretenidos y extrañados.

**Y esto es todo por hoy amigos-** dijo Carmen sonriendo comiendo una zanahoria.

/RINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG/

**¿Eh? Que ligera paso la clase... bueno me voy-** dijo Shanks saliendo por la puerta mientras Sanji y Zoro intentaban separar a los otros tres.

**Yosh Robin-** dijo Carmen sentándose en frente de Nami.

**Hola Carmen-** dijo Robin con una sonrisa tierna-** ¿has visto lo que has provocado?**

**Pues si-** dijo Carmen sacando pecho con orgullo.

**HOLAAAAAAA ROBINNN-** grito Luffy sentándose al lado de Carmen.

/PUM/- Carmen le dio a Luffy con un palo que nadie sabe de donde lo saco.

**No grites-** dijo Carmen mientras el otro ponía un puchero y Nami miraba aquello con cara de ¿ESTAN LOCOS?-** ¿eh? ¿Y tu quien eres?**

**¿Eh? Yo Nami encantada-** dijo Nami sonriendo.

**Pues mi nombre es Carmen, el idiota sin cerebro es Luffy, Pinocho dice que se llama Ussop pero no le creas que es muy mentiroso ¿ves la nariz? Es por mentir tanto, el alga mutante es Zoro el novio de Robin la que esta a tu lado, la de la cola de caballo es Vivi la novia de Sanji, aquella es Kaya, Pinocho esta muy enamorado de ella pero no se lo digas, y el de la ceja con forma de caracol es Diana... bueno en verdad es Sanji el novio de Vivi pero... desde que lo encontramos en el bar de Okamas no sabemos que pensar-** dijo Carmen sonriendo ampliamente.

**¿COMO SE TE OCURRE PRESENTARNOS ASI?-** gritaron todos menos Sanji y Kaya la cual no la había escuchado.

**A Robin y Kaya la ha presentado bien-** dijo Luffy sonriendo pues no le importaba lo que le dijo.

**Ya es que cuando se enfada da miedo-** dijo Franky agarrándose sus partes mientras la clase se estremecía.

**¿Quieres ser nuestra nakama Nami?-** pregunto Luffy mientras esta le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

Nami se fijo una cosa bastante extraña ya que todos tenían relojes idénticos pero de diferente color, el de Luffy era rojo, el de Carmen era azul, el de Robin morado, el de Zoro verde, el de Sanji negro, el de Franky celeste y el de Ussop marrón. Pensó que sería cosa de su amistad pero entonces ¿por que Kaya y Vivi no lo llevaban?

**¿Y esos relojes?-** pregunto Nami.

**Estos relojes no son nada que te importe bruja-** dijo cortante Zoro.

**No me contestes así-** dijo Nami levantándose.

**Uy que miedo...-** dijo Zoro arrogantemente.

/PUM/

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA TOMA ESA-** gritaron Sanji, Luffy, Franky y Carmen riéndose al ver a Zoro en el suelo inconsciente por el golpe de Nami.

**A CALLAR-** grito Nami enfadada.

**SI SEÑOR-** dijeron los que se estaban riendo asustados y abrazados... para el disfrute de Sanji que estaba abrazando a Carmen.

**Bueno clase sentaros de una puta vez mi nombre es Boa Hancock-** dijo una mujer de pelo negro de unos veintinueve años con un cuerpo impresionante y ojos color zafiro-** como soy la mujer mas bella que habréis visto en vuestra puta vida os dejare hacer lo que queráis.**

**Mierda-** al susurro de Carmen todos sus amigos la miraron y vieron como sus ojos rubí se le volvían azul profundo, eso impresiono a Nami la cual la miraba atentamente.

**~~Luffy-sama~~ Luffy-sama~~ Luffy-sama~~-** lo llamaba la profesora Hancock con voz melosa.

**Mio-** dijo Carmen abrazando a Luffy y sacándole la lengua a Hancock.

**¿Son novios?-** le pregunto Nami a Robin.

**Que vaaa son hermanos lo que pasa es que a Carmen le gusta molestar a la profesora ya que no sabe que son hermanos-** le contesto Zoro ya recuperado del golpe-** golpeas fuerte... bruja.**

**Vaya no sabía que querías que te vuelva a golpear-** dijo Nami con el puño en alto.

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-** dijo Zoro de rodillas a Nami.

**YA BASTA, HACER LOS EJERCICIOS DEL TEMA 1 ENTERO-** grito Hancock enfurecida mientras veía como Luffy abrazaba a Carmen y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**Bruja-** dijo Carmen sacándole un dedo.

**Al despacho perra-** dijo Hancock.

**Ustedes lo habéis visto ¿no? La profesora me ha ofendido-** dijo Carmen cruzada de brazos.

/PUM/- Nami se acerco a Carmen y la dejo tirada en el suelo del golpe que le metió.

**¡Ouch! Eso debe de doler-** dijeron Luffy, Ussop y Franky.

**Perdonala es que... tiene problema menstruales-** dijo Nami disculpando a la chica.

**¿Yoooo?-** dijo Carmen de pie señalándose con el índice la cara.

**Si tu-** dijo Nami fríamente.

**Me llamo Carmen-** dijo Carmen sonriendo.

/PUM/

**Eso ya lo se-** dijo Nami mientras se sentaba y todos hacían lo mismo.

**Y me toco delante de ella...-** susurro Carmen suspirando resignada con dos golpes en la cabeza.

Después de que la clases terminaran los chicos junto con Carmen se fueron hacia la derecha mientras Robin, Vivi, Kaya y Nami hacia la izquierda.

Las chicas fueron al cine a ver una película... una película que eligió Nico Robin, decidieron que cuando ella eligiera la película llevarían también a los chicos ya que ver SAW 7 no era para verla ellas solas. Cuando salieron del cine fueron a comer al Burguer King donde Nami, Vivi y Kaya vieron la silueta de Carmen desaparecer desde un balcón al lanzarse nueve pisos mas abajo, lo que les resulto imposible ya que ella estaba con los chicos haciendo alguna trastada, aunque Robin simplemente sonrió misteriosamente.

**Oi Robin ¿por que no me dijiste que tus amigos están como puras regaderas?- **pregunto Nami haciendo reír a las tres chicas.

**Pero... ¿a que te has divertido?-** pregunto Kaya- **lo hacen para que sonriamos.**

**¿Enserio?-** pregunto Nami.

**Si, Sanji dice que en realidad no son tan idiotas pero que le gusta ver sonreír a la gente que le agrada-** dijo Vivi.

**¿Entonces son buenas personas?-** pregunto Nami extrañada.

**Vimos como te comías con los ojos a Luffy-** dijo Kaya sonriendo.

**Es que me parece idiota y para nada responsable-** dijo Nami mirando al cielo-** va a llover.**

En ese momento todo el cielo se cubrió de nubes y empezó a oscurecer.

**¿Como lo sabes?-** pregunto Vivi-** se nos ha echo tarde.**

**Es como un sexto sentido-** dijo Robin sonriendo mientras Nami le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

**Hola guapetonas-** dijo un hombre desde un callejón muy oscuro.

**Hola y adiós-** dijeron Nami, Vivi y Kaya mientras empezaba a llover.

**¿Donde os creéis que vais putas?-** pregunto el hombre saliendo de la oscuridad dejando ver una gran nariz roja, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y sonreía con mucha maldad-** chicos salid.**

Detrás de el salió un hombre con una espada montado en un monociclo, y un hombre montado en un gran león.

**Me pido la puta pelinegra y la puta pelirroja-** dijo el de la gran nariz.

**¡Oi! Eres un payaso malo... NARIZOTAS-** grito una voz de una chica desde lo alto de algún rascacielos.

**¿Quien eres?-** pregunto el tío del león.

**¿A QUIEN LLAMAS NARIZOTAS?-** grito enfadado el de la nariz-** MI NOMBRE ES BUGGY Y YO VOY A SER EL DELINCUENTE MAS BUSCADO DE LA CIUDAD.**

**Encima de narizotas, idiota... que pena de vida-** dijo una chica de pelo blanco con un sombrero de paja con una cinta azul, unas gafas deportivas azules con el cristal rojo, una blusa azul abierta dejando ver un top rojo deportivo, una cinta amarilla atada a su cintura, unos piratas negros, unas deportivas blancas y azules y en sus manos unos guantes rojos sin dedos y la parte de la muñeca azul, apareciendo en frente de las cuatros chicas-** ¿os han echo algo?**

**No... ¿pero quien eres?-** dijo Kaya impresionada al igual que Nami y Vivi, al ver el salto que dio la chica.

**Tiene varios nombres... el Ángel de la Muerte, el Diablo adorable, la Princesa Demoniaca, la Muerte hecha persona, la Diosa en persona, Xena la Princesa Guerrera... ¿esos dos motes quien te lo ha puesto?-** pregunto Robin-** pero como mas la conocen es como... Ángel Diablo.**

**¿Eres una de las que ayudaron a salvar a aquella gente del hundimiento?-** pregunto Nami ilusionada mientras a Vivi le cambiaba la cara a emoción al igual que Kaya-** ¿podemos echarnos una foto juntas?**

**¿Eh? *Esta mañana me ha metido un puñetazo que me ha dejado media tonta y... ¿ahora se quiere sacar una foto conmigo? Pues va a tener razón Zoro de que no hay quien entienda a las mujeres... y ni ellas mismas* Supongo... pero cuando le patee el culo al payaso narizotas del circo barato... Busoshoku Koka-** dijo Ángel Diablo mientras era atacada por la espalda por Buggy y esta simplemente levantaba el brazo que tomo un color negro metalizado y lo paro-** ¿por la espalda? Eso es de cobarde.**

**¿COMO HAS ECHO ESO?-** grito Buggy.

**Con Haki-** dijo Ángel Diablo tranquilamente ladeando la cabeza-** ¿no me digas que no sabes lo que es? Bueno aunque pocos lo logran despertar.**

**ERES UN MONSTRUOOOOO-** grito el del león atacándola.

/PUM POM PAM/- los tres hombres ahora se encontraban en el suelo inconsciente.

**La policía llegara en unos momentos... bueno nos veremos-** dijo Ángel Diablo pero una mano la agarro- **¿Que pasa?**

**La foto-** dijo Nami seriamente.

**Bueno vale-** dijo Ángel Diablo con una gotita mientras Vivi, Nami y Kaya la abrazaban y hacían la señal de paz al igual que Ángel Diablo que sonreía ampliamente.

***En la que se ha metido*-** pensó Robin sonriendo mientras sacaba la foto.

**Ahora una con todas-** dijo Vivi mientras pensaban como hacerlo.

En ese momento alguien salto de unos de los rascacielos cercanos.

**Diablo ¿estas bien?-** dijo un chico peliverde con una gorra roja para atrás y unas gafas deportivas verdes con los cristales rojos, tenía una camiseta blanca unos pantalones negros, unas botas militares negras y tres katanas amarradas a su cintura, llevaba unos guantes verdes sin dedos y la parte de la muñeca negra, que llegaba corriendo.

**Saca la foto de nosotras cuatro con ella-** dijo Nami amenazando al chico con un puño.

**Lo que tu digas chica-** contesto rápidamente el chico cogiendo la cámara de Robin quien le guiño un ojo sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta menos Ángel Diablo.

**Joder al Cazador le das miedo... *a mi también*-** dijo Ángel Diablo mientras Cazador sacaba la 'maldita' según ellos dos, foto.

**Bueno vámonos que no tenemos todo la noche... no os detengáis y no habléis con nadie-** dijo Cazador avisando a las chicas mientras daba un salto que trepo hasta el rascacielos de ochenta pisos.

**Tiene razón tened cuidado-** dijo Ángel Diablo para seguir a su compañero.

**IMPRESIONANTE-** gritaron Nami, Vivi y Kaya con estrellitas en los ojos.

En el rascacielos...

**¿Sabes ya quien es la Gata Blanca y donde esta el One Piece?-** pregunto Cazador quitándose las gafas y la gorra, dejando ver que era Zoro, mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza-** Carmen debemos darnos prisa... no sabemos quien esta detrás de todo esto.**

**Lo siento pero no tengo ninguna información y esos de ahí abajo son unos delincuentes menores *aunque estoy empezando a sospechar de alguien cercano...*-** dijo Carmen quitándose las gafas dejando ver unos ojos azules, mientras el sombrero de paja con una cinta azul descansaba tranquilamente en su cabeza-** no sabían lo que era el Haki.**

**Entiendo, Luffy esta en el cuartel de policía, quería hablar con tu abuelo-** dijo Zoro poniéndose la gorra y las gafas mientras Carmen se ponía las gafas.

**Hablando del viejo y de Luffy-** dijo Carmen mirando hacia abajo-** si me disculpas.**

**No, espera... ya va a molestarlos-** dijo Zoro sonriendo mientras saltaba hacía donde había aterrizado la chica.

**Buenas noches señor agente-** dijo Ángel Diablo con una sonrisa.

**¡TU! ARRIBA LAS MANOS-** grito un hombre vestido de policía con perilla y canoso.

**Y COMO LOS GORILAS UH UH UH-** dijo Ángel Diablo muy divertida mientras le sacaba la lengua y lo desarmaba.

**Demonios-** dijo Garp por lo bajo.

**Esos de ahí han querido violar a cuatro chicas... el narizotas dice que será el mayor delincuente de la ciudad... la verdad me parece patético-** dijo Ángel Diablo antes de saltar hacia otro rascacielos seguido de Cazador.

**Uy abuelo se te han escapado-** dijo Luffy sonriendo interiormente.

**MALDITOS YA OS COGERE-** grito Garp intentando hacer el mismo salto simplemente para caerse de boca.

En el rascacielos...

**Cazador yo me quedare de guardia ¿ok?-** pregunto Ángel Diablo.

**Ok pero ten cuidado... no se para que te lo digo a ti... ten el cocinerucho me dio esto para ti-** dijo Cazador mientras le daba una mochila-** lleva comida... demasiada diría yo.**

**Bueno nos veremos-** dijo Ángel Diablo saltando de rascacielos en rascacielos.

**Bueno yo ire a dormir-** dijo Cazador mientras se retiraba a un callejón, de donde cogió una moto verde con adornos negros, y se marchaba rumbo al escondite secreto que tenían.

A la mañana siguiente...

**Buenos días clase-** dijo la profesora de biología, Kureha.

**Buenos días abuela-** dijeron todos sin darse cuenta.

**No me llaméis abuela o os mato ¿quedo claro?-** pregunto sacando un cuchillo de Dios sabe donde haciendo que todos asintieran con la cabeza-** por cierto tengo veintiocho años... que alguien despierte a la chica.**

Todos miraron hacía donde estaba señalando la profesora, solo para encontrarse con Carmen dormida encima del pupitre tranquilamente.

**CARMEN DESPIERTA-** grito Nami a la chica /PUM/ ahora tirada en el suelo con un gran bulto en la cabeza.

**Auuu ¿por que no me dejas dormir?-** pregunto Carmen con un puchero.

**¿Quieres dormir? Pues hazlo por la noche-** dijo Kureha mientras le enseñaba un cuchillo a la chica la cual ni se inmuto.

**Lo siento, es que no dormí apenas anoche-** dijo Carmen sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

**¿Si? Pues yo me lo pase genial-** dijo Kureha recordando.

***Claro cuando te recogí cuando estabas tirada en el callejón en... pelotas, mejor dicho en tu piel de elefante arrugado* ¿En que tema estamos?-** pregunto Carmen a su hermano con un escalofrío el cual le recorrió toda la espalda al recordar como estaba la profesora.

**Aun no hemos empezado... pero el abuelo ayer se dio en toda la boca intentando coger al Cazador y a Ángel Diablo-** dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa mientras su hermana sonreía divertida.

**Bueno empezaremos la lección de como diseccionar una rana... o mejor un camello-** dijo Kureha metiendo por la puerta de la clase un camello.

**Ojala viniera la chica de ayer a salvar a ese animalito ¿te acuerdas Robin como nos salvo?-** pregunto Nami a Robin mientras Carmen echaba la cabeza para atrás y Robin sonreía de manera misteriosa.

**Fufufu claro... *una chica que esta sentada y dormida en frente tuya, diría yo*-** dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

**Zzzzzzzzzz...-**todos miraron al ronquido que procedía de Carmen que se había vuelto a quedar dormida con la cabeza colgada mirando para Nami.

**MOCOSA QUE TE LEVANTES-** grito la profesora haciendo que Carmen se sobresaltase y se diese con la mesa en la cabeza.

**Perdón-** dijo Carmen sobandose el golpe-** tuve una noche un 'poco' ajetreada.**

**Pues vete a dormir mas temprano y tomate un somnífero o mejor aun un calmante para caballos-** dijo Nami haciendo reír a la clase menos a sus nakamas.

**Ja ja, eso no a tenido gracia Nami-** dijo Luffy serio mirando hacia el frente pero aguantando la risa.

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA SI QUE HA ECHO GRACIA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-** dijo un chico con un montón de cadenas de oro.

**Enel no seas cruel... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA MEJOR QUE SE TOME TRES-** dijo otro chico bastante rudo, sacándole tres cabezas a Franky.

**¿Porque no te vas de una vez al bar donde perteneces maricón?-** pregunto Carmen poniéndose de pie, mientras la clase se quedaba callada y la profesora comía palomitas como si eso fuera una película.

**Aunque seas una chica te vas a enterar, tu y tus mierda de nakamas-** dijo el chico.

**Mario no merece la pena-** dijo Enel.

**Tu a callar orejón que te llega las orejas hasta el suelo-** dijo Carmen fríamente.

**Enseñale que conmigo no se debe meter Mario-** dijo Enel mirando a la chica con odio.

**Bien mocosa después en el recreo te espero... cobarde-** dijo Mario mientras Carmen se sentaba en su silla refunfuñando y la profesora empezaba a dar la clase.

A la hora del recreo...

**Carmen siento lo que te dije antes... ¿me perdonas?-** pregunto Nami un poco apenada y preocupada.

**¿Eh? Pero si en verdad tubo gracia pero... se lo deberías decir a personas que no son tus nakamas-** dijo Carmen sonriendo amigablemente.

**Vale... pero no vallas a pelear contra el, solo miralo es mayor que Franky-** dijo Nami preocupada.

**No te preocupes Nami-** dijo Luffy tocándole el hombro.

**Lo que le voy a patear el culo por meterse con todos ustedes-** dijo Carmen con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Valla valla valla... pero si la cobárdica a venido con sus nakamas para que la ayuden-** dijo Mario haciendo reír a todos los que les rodeaban.

**Apuesto a que Mario machaca a la niñata-** dijo Enel.

**Yo también-** gritaron todos menos los nakamas de Carmen.

**Nosotros apostamos por nuestra nakama-** dijo Zoro con una sonrisa de superioridad-** y os aseguro que por meterse con nosotros lo va a enviar al hospital.**

**Bien que empiece la pelea-** dijo uno de los chicos colándose por detrás de Carmen para atacarla.

**¿COMO HA ECHO ESO?-** gritaron todos al ver como la chica sin ver que la iban a atacar salto dando tres piruetas en el aire haciendo así que le pasase sin tocarle.

**Bueno empecemos enserio-** dijo Carmen poniéndose en postura de combate.

/PIII PIII/-un camión de policía conducido por Buggy iba pasando a través del campus a punto de chocar con Carmen.

/PLAT/- fue el sonido que hizo el camión a ser detenido con una simple mano de Carmen.

**Maldita mocosa... te vas a enterar-** dijo Buggy bajándose del camión y atacando a Carmen... cabe decir que ninguno de sus golpes acertaba.

***A PARADO EL CAMIÓN CON UNA MANOOOO*-** gritaron mentalmente todos menos los nakamas de Carmen.

**¿Pero bueno tu de donde sales? NARIZOTAS-** grito Carmen con una gran sonrisa haciendo enfadar a Buggy, mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano a Mario para que atacase-** no me digas que tienes miedo de atacarme... ¿ahora quien es el cobarde?**

**Ataquemos los dos juntos chico-** dijo Buggy, mientras Mario le asentían y ambos atacaban a Carmen que los esquivaba sin problemas-** maldita mocosa.**

**Tengo una idea...-** dijo Carmen acercandose a Zoro y quitándole el pañuelo que tenía en el brazo izquierdo-** Zoro vendame los ojos.**

**ESTA LOCA, ESA CHICA ESTA LOCA-** gritaron todos mientras Buggy y Mario sonreían viendo como Zoro le vendo los ojos a Carmen.

**¡Carmen! ¡No hagas tonterías!-** exclamaron preocupadas Nami, Vivi y Kaya.

**Os preocupáis demasiado-** dijo Carmen mientras señalaba con el pulgar a los dos que la atacaron antes-** esos de ahí no son nada.**

**¡Ven aquí!-** exclamo Garp apareciendo al lado de las chicas-** ¿eh? ¡Anda pero si es Carmen! Jajajajajaja se esta burlando de ellos jajajajajajaja.**

**¡Has algo!-** dijeron las tres chicas preocupadas.

**No os preocupéis, Carmen es la única chica que ha sido tratada sin compasión en mis entrenamientos, incluso a Luffy en algunas partes lo trataba un poco mas suave, pero a ella no, incluso me llamo sensiblero por querer no ponerle una prueba bastante dura jajajajajaja-** dijo Garp con orgullo-** además mirad a la batalla y veréis como se burla de esos dos inveciles.**

En efecto miraron hacia la pelea y vieron como la chica los esquivaba y le daba algunos golpes suaves para enfurecerlos mas, hasta que de pronto se quito el pañuelo y le metió a Buggy un puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente... pero empotrado contra la pared a diez metros mas lejos.

**ES UN MONSTRUO-** grito Mario asustado al ver a Buggy echando sangre y a diez metros.

**Lo que es un debilucho... además le dio flojito no se de que te quejas-** dijo Garp-** y si te metiste con mi nieta... la próxima vez no lo hagas.**

/CRUCK CRUCK/

**No perdoname, ya no me meteré mas contigo de verdad, por favor piedad- **dijo Mario de rodillas llorando.

**No es por mi, es por mis nakamas te metiste con ellos y ¿piensas que quedaras inmune? Y una mierda-** dijo Carmen preparando un golpe para sonreír y dejar caer el brazo hacía el suelo.

**Glups-** dijeron todos al ver que el puño de la chica hizo un gran hoyo en el suelo.

**Preparate-** dijo Carmen con una sonrisa maliciosa.

/PUM POM PAM PUM POM PAM POOM/- Mario estaba estampado junto con Buggy con la cara hinchada y varios moretones.

**Y le di flojo...-** dijo Carmen con una gran sonrisa.

**Muy bien echo Carmen-** dijo Robin mientras recogía el dinero de la apuesta.

**Psss no fue nada-** dijo Carmen.

/PUM/

**Tu segundo día de universidad y ya estas montando barullo-** dijo Garp después de darle un golpe a su nieta.

**Perdón-** dijo Carmen inclinándose con el bulto en la cabeza-** vamos a clase.**

**Si-** dijeron todos.

**Vaya Carmen no sabia que peleabas así-** dijo Vivi impresionada.

**¿Eh?-** se pregunto Carmen con la boca llena de comida.

**Dejala comer-** dijo Nami sonriendo.

**Buena idea-** dijeron todos mientras empezaron a comer como mulas.

**¿Eh? Vivi ¿por que hacéis eso?-** pregunto Nami.

**¿Nami me das?-** pregunto Carmen mientras su mano se dirigía a su plato.

/CRACK/- Nami le intento clavar el tenedor pero al llegar a su piel se rompió.

**¿Eh?-** preguntaron Nami, Vivi y Kaya, la primera manteniendo en alto el tenedor.

**Uy que extraño-** dijo Carmen mirando el tenedor.

**Seguro que es porque comes muchas espinacas Car-** dijo Luffy, al instante tenía todas las miradas posada en el- **¿que?**

**Nada nada, olvidemos lo que ha pasado-** dijeron todos.

**Bueno vale, pero no lo entiendo-** dijo Luffy mientras a todos le caía una gotita.

/PUM/

**Auuu-** gimió Luffy.

**Bueno hoy daremos... ¿que hacéis comiendo en mi clase?-** pregunto Shanks.

**¿Nos llevas al Burguer King?-** pregunto Carmen mientras el profesor asentía entusiasmado.

**¿Y me puedo montar en el laberinto?-** pregunto Shanks emocionado.

**Si si si si si si si si si si si-** dijo emocionada Carmen.

**NOOOO HAGAMOS LA CLASE NORMAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ-** grito Nami al instante estaban todos con los libros abiertos y el profesor apuntando en la pizarra, si se puede decir así que dibujara un sol sonriente.

**Esto es de locos-** susurro Nami mientras Carmen sonreía ampliamente al igual que Luffy.

Las clases pasaron 'tranquilamente' y llego la hora de irse a sus casas, al igual que el día anterior los dos grupos se separaron después de que Robin le dijera algo en el oído a Carmen la cual asintió con una expresión seria.

**Chicos entremos al callejón-** dijo Carmen seriamente entrando en el callejón.

**¿Que pasa Car?-** pregunto Luffy serio.

**Robin dice que puede que la organización este en el puerto... cuando estaba haciendo la guardia el otro día oyó decir que el cargamento llegaba esta noche-** dijo Carmen mientras pulsaba un botón de su reloj y volvía a tener la ropa con la cual actuaba para salvar el día al igual que los demás pero con la diferencia de que las gafas eran rojas con los cristales azules.

Luffy tenía el pelo blanco, llevaba una camisa roja abierta, una cinta amarilla atada alrededor de su cintura, unos piratas vaqueros, unas deportivas blancas y rojas, unos guantes azules sin dedos con la parte de la muñeca en rojo, un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja descansaba sobre su cabeza y unas gafas deportivas rojas con los cristales azules. Zoro iba exactamente igual menos por el cristal de las gafas que ahora eran azules. Sanji llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro con una camisa amarilla y una corbata negra, llevaba zapatos negros, un sombrero de mafia negro y unas gafas amarillas con los cristales azules. Ussop llevaba un mono marrón, una camiseta blanca, una cinta blanca alrededor de su cintura, una gorra blanca y unas gafas deportivas marrones con los cristales azules. Franky seguía llevando su tanga pero con una camisa hawaiana y unas gafas negras.

**Franky dirigete al Sunny y mantenos informados... ¡ah! Y gracias por lo de los cristales de las gafas, ayer pude ver en la oscuridad perfectamente-** dijo Carmen sonriendo ampliamente.

**Ok, las motos las tenéis aquí mismo en modo camuflaje-** dijo Franky enseñando las motos.

La de Luffy era roja con adornos negros. La de Carmen era azul con adornos negros. La de Zoro verde con adornos negros. La de Sanji amarilla con adornos negros. La de Ussop marrón con adornos negros. La de Franky celeste con adornos negros.

**Podéis poner el modo camuflaje cuando os de la gana... como la idea que tuvo Luffy de llamar a las motos y que vengan solas-** dijo Franky.

***La primera buena idea que tiene en su vida*-** fue el pensamiento general.

**Bueno ve al Sunny informa a Choper y avisa a Brook por si necesitamos ayuda-** dijo Luffy mientras se montaba en su moto.

**Iremos a identificar el terreno para esta noche-** dijo Carmen.

**Bueno nos vemos... Mugiwara, Diablo, Cazador, Piernas, Sogeking tened cuidado-** dijo Franky.

**¡YOSH! ¡VAMOS CHICOS!-** gritaron Luffy y Carmen sonriendo mientras salían del callejón con las motos para dirigirse hacia el muelle.

**SIIII-** dijeron los demás entusiasmados.

Con las chicas...

**Chicas mi padre va a reunirse con un hombre muy importante y me a pedido que valla, y puedo llevar a mis amigas-** dijo Vivi sonriendo mientras caminaban hacia el departamento de las chicas-** y he pensado en invitarles a ustedes.**

**Me parece bien-** dijo Robin.

**A mi también-** dijo Nami.

**Y a mi pero ¿y Carmen?-** pregunto Kaya.

**También esta invitada... pero se tendrá que vestir adecuadamente-** dijo Vivi sonriendo-** lo que nos va a costar meterla en un vestido.**

**No será para tanto-** dijo Nami con el puño en alto-** confía en mi.**

***Pobre de ti Carmen*-** pensó Robin sonriendo.

En el muelle...

**Joder hay dos lugares donde desembarcan-** dijo Cazador.

**Pues tendremos que dividirnos en dos grupos esta noche-** dijo Ángel Diablo encogiéndose de hombros.

**Bien pues Sogeking, Piernas y yo nos quedaremos en esta parte-** dijo Kaizoku señalando las colinas de la derecha.

**Pues entonces Cazador, Hana y yo nos esconderemos en el tejado de alguna casa-** dijo Ángel Diablo.

**NOOOOO YO ME CAMBIÓ POR EL MARIMO-** grito Piernas llorando teatralmente.

**Jejeje lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar Diablo-** dijo Cazador con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Bueno solo hay que avisar a Hana y listo ¿no?-** pregunto Sogeking sacando un Ipod con el símbolo de una bandera pirata con una calavera con un sombrero de paja en el centro de atrás.

**La avisare yo-** dijo Ángel Diablo quitándole el Ipod y volviéndoselo a guardar en el bolsillo- **ire a molestar un poco a Nami y de paso se lo diré... ¿alguna objeción?**

**Ninguna-** dijeron todos al ver el rostro sombrío de la chica, la cual después de que dijeran eso sonrío como siempre montándose en la moto y dirigiéndose a su destino-** no tiene remedio.**

En el departamento de Robin, Vivi y Nami...

**¡Oi! Kaya dinos de una vez... no se lo vamos a decir a nadie-** dijo Nami sonriendo simpáticamente.

**Eso eso-** dijo Vivi mientras Robin simplemente sonreía.

**Vale... me gusta... Ussop-** dijo Kaya sonrojada.

**No te preocupes-** dijo Vivi mientras por una de las ventanas aparecía la cabeza de Carmen.

**¿Nami, te gusta Luffy? Aunque sea solo un poquito-** dijo Carmen desde la ventana.

**Vale lo admito, pero muy poquito...-** dijo Nami sonrojada hasta que se dio cuenta de quien era la voz- **¿COMO COÑO HAS ENTRADO SIN QUE NOS DIERAMOS CUENTA?**

**La verdad no ha entrado... esta en la ventana-** dijo Robin tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

**PERO SI ESTAMOS A TREINTA PISOS-** gritaron Vivi y Kaya histéricas-** ¡SE VA A MATAR!**

**Jijijijiji no os preocupéis-** dijo Carmen sonriendo mientras a Nami se le oscurecía la cara y sonreía.

**Carmen... bajate de ahí que te vas a matar-** susurro Nami para que las chicas menos a Robin le diera un escalofrío, al mismo tiempo que Carmen 'retrocedía'.

**¡QUE SE HA MATADOOOOO!-** gritaron Nami, Vivi y Kaya histéricas bajando las escaleras de dos en dos mientras Robin cogía el ascensor con una sonrisa divertida.

Cuando llegaron abajo se llevaron una gran sorpresa... Carmen hablaba con Robin que le dijo algo en el oído y por la expresión que se gastaban las dos chicas no era nada bueno. Aunque se olvidaron por completo al ver que Carmen las miraba y les sonreía.

**¿COMO PUEDES SEGUIR VIVA DESPUÉS DE LANZARTE TREINTA PISOS MAS ABAJO?-** grito Nami zarandeando a Carmen.

**Suerte *que vaaa... poderes* creo...-** dijo Carmen rascándose la nuca.

**Lo importante es que estés bien-** dijeron Vivi y Kaya suspirando.

**Eso es verdad-** dijo Nami dejando de zarandear a Carmen la cual tenía los ojos en forma de espirales.

**No se de que os preocupáis, os dije que tiene mas suerte que el mismísimo diablo *siendo ella el mismo diablo pero en el cuerpo de una chica*-** dijo Robin encogiéndose de hombros.

**Bueno me voy-** dijo Carmen corriendo hacia Dios sabe donde-** COMIDAAAAAAAAA.**

**No se que se le pasa a esa chica por la cabeza-** dijo Nami resignada.

**Intentamos comprenderla pero es un poco complicado- **dijeron Vivi y Kaya.

En el Sunny...

**¿Estas loca? Podrías haberte matado-** dijo Zoro zarandeando a Carmen, todos estaban vestidos para ir al muelle pero sin las gafas.

**Joder deja de hacer eso-** dijo Carmen sacándose de encima a Zoro-** además utilice los poderes de goma.**

**No es justooo-** dijo Luffy en un puchero.

**¿El que Luffy?-** pregunto Sanji.

**Que Car pueda controlar los elementos y sea de goma-** dijo Luffy mientras a todos le caían una gran gota de sudor.

**Lu eres idiota tu también haces eso-** dijo Carmen-** además también podemos controlar el tiempo.**

**Aja-** dijeron todos.

**Yohohohohohoho ¿serías tan amable de enseñarme tus braguitas Carmen-san?- **pregunto un esqueleto con afro.

**Brook... ¿cuantas chicas te han dicho que si?-** pregunto Carmen ladeando la cabeza.

**Ninguna-** dijo Brook deprimido.

**Toma-** dijo Carmen lanzándole unas bragas-** espero que te guste.**

**YOHOHOHOHO ME ENCANTA-** grito Brook saltando por todos lados.

**¿Le dijiste eso a Robin-chwamm, Car-chan?-**pregunto Sanji con ojos de corazón mientras a Carmen se le oscurecía la cara.

/PUM POM PAM PLAT PLOT/

**Este tío es masoquista-** dijo Franky al ver como Sanji era apaleado hasta la muerte por Carmen.

**Car lo vas a matar-** dijo un renito con un pantalón rosa y un sombrero rosa con una cruz blanca.

**Lo siento Choper-** dijo Carmen con la cara en blanco.

**Mentirosa-** dijeron todos menos Sanji que estaba tirado en el suelo hablando sobre como Carmen esta intentando superar que el estaba con Vivi.

/SOY LA BRUJA COGE EL PUTO TELEFONOOOO SINO QUIERES SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAAAASS/- se escucho el grito de Nami.

**Perdón es mi imitación de Nami... lo puse como tono de llamada... mola ¿verdad?-** dijo Carmen enseñando el teléfono que sonaba y lo puso en altavoz-** buenas tardes hablas con el contestador, deje su mensaje a partir de la señal... jajajaja era broma bruja la cara que se te ha puesto seguro no tiene precio.**

**NO ME LLAMES BRUJA-** grito desde el otro lado de la línea Nami-** bueno te iba a decir que Vivi te ha invitado mañana a una fiesta donde tienes que ir muy arreglada.**

**Lo siento dile que mañana no puedo, mi padre me ha dicho que tengo que ir con el y con Luffy a un evento-** dijo Carmen.

**Bueno se lo diré... hasta luego demonio-** dijo Nami riéndose.

**Me da igual que me digas así-** dijo Carmen colgando el teléfono-** ¿se habrá drogado el demonio de cabello naranja?-** ese comentario hizo reír bastante a Zoro, Ussop y Franky.

**Oi Car... pasame lo de tu imitación que la voy a poner cuando me llame ella-** dijo Zoro con una sonrisa.

**Fufufufu es muy buena la verdad, suena exactamente igual... pasamela a mi también-** dijo Robin apareciendo y asustando a todos.

Robin vestía unos shorts blancos, una blusa morada con gafas moradas con cristales azules, llevaba un sombrero vaquero blanco y una cola de caballo, también llevaba unas deportivas blancas con los adornos morados y unos guantes sin dedos morados y con la parte de la muñeca negra.

**¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste ahí?-** pregunto Choper después del gran susto que lo hizo desmayarse junto con Ussop y Brook.

**Bueno todos cojan las gafas y prueben el nuevo SÚPER motor de las motos-** dijo Franky.

**YUUUUUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-** gritaron Luffy y Carmen emocionados mientras iban a una velocidad muy superior a la de una moto de carrera.

**Dios están locos-** dijo Zoro.

**Pero si no estuvieran así, no seríamos héroes... nunca me imagine como heroína-** dijo Robin sonriendo mientras se montaba en su moto, morada con adornos negros, al igual que los otros y perseguían a los dos hermanos pero sin acelerar tanto.

**¿Eh?-** pregunto Ángel Diablo al llegar- **¿por que no hay nadie?**

**Pues no lo se-** dijo Hana.

**Bueno esperemos en nuestros puestos-** dijo Kaizoku.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a aquellas personas que siguen este fic :D

**(aaaaa)- dialogo.**

**(*aaaaa*)- pensamiento.**

**/**Sonido**/**

Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 2**

**P. V. Normal**

**Bueno esperemos en nuestros puestos-** dijo Kaizoku.

A la mañana siguiente...

**Diablo... Diablo despierta-** dijo Hana despertando a Ángel Diablo.

**¿Que demonios?-** pregunto Cazador.

**Por lo visto era una distracción...-** dijo Piernas llegando junto con ellos.

**Eso lo veo cejas shushi-** dijo Cazador.

**Os recuerdo que hay otro puerto-** dijo Ángel Diablo sin expresión a lo cual todo el mundo la imito-** podríamos haber aprovechado y hacer un trío.**

**¿Y AHORA NOS LO DICES?-** pregunto a gritos Cazador hasta que se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban pícaramente-** digo lo del puerto...**

**Yo prefería el trio pero debemos ir a la Universidad-** dijo Hana pero se dio cuenta que ni Kaizoku y ni Ángel Diablo estaban-** ya fueron a desayunar.**

**¿OTRA VEZ SE FUERON SIN HACER RUIDO?-** gritaron Cazador y Sogeking.

Decidieron dejarlo pasar y dirigirse a la Universidad pero lo que no imaginaban era que cuando el profesor de filosofía, Kuma, entró un descapotable negro se estampo contra la pared, aunque la impresión fue total al ver a Luffy de copiloto y a Carmen de piloto, muy tranquilos y el coche aun impecable. Carmen miro para todos lados, y cuando vio a Nami volvió a arrancar el descapotable y se fue de allí dejando dos grandes hoyos en la pared, aunque cuando miraron para donde se fueron los vieron estampados contra un árbol muy grueso.

**Ya no te hago mas caso de intentar traspasar al árbol-** dijo Carmen mientras un aura peligrosisima se acercaba a ella.

**Carmen-** dijo Nami con un tono que no auguraba nada bueno para la chica.

**Hola Nami... ¿te gusta mi coche?-** pregunto Carmen sudando frío.

**No es tu coche-** dijo Nami mientras Carmen sonreía nerviosa-** ¿de quien es?**

**De...-** iba a decir Carmen pero Nami saco un palo con el cual se acerco muy intimidante hacia Carmen-** lo siento mucho.**

/PUM POM PAM PUM/

**Eso le debe de doler-** dijo Kuma sin ninguna reacción en el rostro-** ¿como se llama la chica a la que estan matando?**

**Carmen, Monkey D. Carmen-** dijo Kaya sintiendo lastima por su amiga... aunque no se cambiaria por ella ni por todo el oro del mundo.

**¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-** la expresión y grito del profesor llamaron la atención de todos, incluidas de Nami y Carmen.

**¡¿Eh?! ¿Que haces aquí Winnie de Poo?-** pregunto Carmen haciendo reír a la clase.

/PUM/

**Es el profesor de filosofía mas respeto-** dijo Nami después de haberle dado otro golpe a la chica.

**Entonces yo soy Ángel Diablo-** dijo Carmen sonriendo.

**Mas quisieras tu ser como ella-** dijo Nami viendo como Zoro giraba la cara a punto de echarse a reír al igual que Ussop y Franky-** ¿ustedes de que os reís?**

**¿Nosotros? De nada, de nada-** dijo Zoro sudando al igual que los otros dos.

**¿Enserio Kuma?-** pregunto Carmen con total confianza mientras Kuma asentía- **¿mi padre te dejo?**

**Bueno digamos que... esta bien... señorita-** dijo Kuma sudando frío.

**Bien enfadado ¿no?-** pregunto Carmen con una sonrisa mientras Kuma se relajaba y le asentía-** no te preocupes yo le ayudare a entrar en razón.**

**Volvamos a la clase... Y TENLE MAS RESPETO QUE ES EL PROFESOR-** grito Nami mientras Kuma apuntaba algo en un papel y se lo daba a Nami-** ¿que es esto?... ¿me has puesto una sanción por gritarle?**

**Aja... sigue siendo...-** dijo Kuma pero Carmen le tapo la boca.

**Dame Nami que te lo va a quitar... volvamos a clase ¿ok?-** pregunto Carmen con una sonrisa inocente.

**Ok-** respondió toda la clase entrando a la clase... que estaba completamente destrozada.

Paso el día y extrañamente para todos menos para los nakamas de Luffy y Carmen exceptuando a Nami, Vivi y Kaya, los profesores trataban con mas respeto a los dos hermanos, menos Hancock que aun no se enteraba de nada y seguía a lo suyo.

**Bueno Carmen, espero que te lo pases bien en el evento de esta noche con tu padre y Luffy-** dijo Vivi sonriendo mientras los chicos se iban y las chicas se quedaban hablando un poco-** date prisa que es muy peligroso andar sola por la calle.**

***Mas peligroso para ellos sería si me atacaran a mi* Tranquila Vivi seguro me lo pasare genial porque me ha prometido que primero puedo estrenar un deportivo descapotable azul que me ha comprado-** dijo Carmen marchandose de allí y dejando a las chicas confusas.

**¿Desde cuando el padre de Carmen le puede comprar un deportivo descapotable?-** pregunto Nami mientras las chicas se encogian de hombros y Robin sonreía misteriosamente.

***Nos veremos esta noche Carmen... me pregunto si se estampara con el nuevo descapotable*-** pensó Robin sonriendo.

Había pasado toda la tarde y las chicas llegaron a la fiesta, estaban nerviosas, claro tres de ellas porque la cuarta esperaba sonriente que una diablesa vestida de ángel hiciera su aparición.

Robin iba vestida con un vestido morado con un gran escote y un corte en el lado derecho del vestido dejando ver la piel de su pierna. Nami llevaba un vestido rojo corto sin mangas. Vivi un vestido celeste que dejaba ver su bien formada figura y Kaya llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes muy veraniego.

**Hola ustedes deben de ser la compañía Nefertari-** dijo un hombre pelinegro con un tatuaje en su parte izquierda de la cara, llevaba un traje negro con camisa negra y corbata negra-** encantado soy Dragon el presidente de la compañía Re... ¿Robin que haces aquí?**

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a aquellas personas que siguen este fic :D

**(aaaaa)- dialogo.**

**(*aaaaa*)- pensamiento.**

**/**Sonido**/**

Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 2**

**P. V. Normal**

**Hola ustedes deben de ser la compañía Nefertari-** dijo un hombre pelinegro con un tatuaje en su parte izquierda de la cara, llevaba un traje negro con camisa negra y corbata negra-** encantado soy Dragon el presidente de la compañía Re... ¿Robin que haces aquí?**

**Hola, Dragon-san ¿como estas?-** pregunto Robin cortésmente.

**¿Sabes donde esta mi hija? Ella cerrara el trato-** dijo Dragon mientras Robin se encogía de hombros.

**¿Robin conoces a la hija del nuevo socio de mi padre?-** pregunto Vivi dejando a Kaya y Nami impresionadas.

**Si, ustedes también la conocéis y a su hijo también-** dijo Robin sonriendo.

/PUM PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIII/- un descapotable azul se estrello contra una pared dejando ver a Carmen y Luffy el cual estaba de pie mientras su hermana conducía como una loca, Carmen llevaba una blusa negra con una corbata azul y unos pantalones cortos blancos, mientras Luffy llevaba una camisa negra con una corbata roja y unos pantalones piratas blancos mientras las personas se quitaban del medio.

**/**PUM**/**- el coche se estampo contra la pared mientras los dos hermanos reían divertidos mientras se bajaban del coche.

**¿Uh? Hola chicas-** dijo Carmen acercandose donde estaban las chicas mientras Luffy se iba a la mesa del buffet.

**¿Que haces aquí Carmen?-** pregunto Kaya sonriendo.

**En el evento de mi padre...- **dijo Carmen encogiéndose de hombros.

**¿Carmen cuantas veces te he dicho que tengas mas cuidado conduciendo? ¿Te has echo daño?-** pregunto Dragon preocupado.

**Carmen ¿conoces al dueño de la compañía Rebolution?-** pregunto Nami impresionada mientras Vivi asentía para que explicara.

**Claro, ¿no lo voy a conocer si es mi padre? Por cierto papa cada día te pareces mas a un mono...-** dijo Carmen tranquilamente.

/PUM/

**Auuuu-** dijo Carmen frotándose la gran protuberancia producida por Nami.

**Increíble... es una bruja-** dijo Dragon mas al ver el semblante asesino de Nami se callo.

**Un momento... ¿TU PADRE?-** grito Nami señalando a Dragon y Carmen que tenían una cara inexpresiva.

**No mi abuela-** dijeron padre e hija tranquilamente.

**Eso significa... ¡que eres millonaria!-** exclamo Nami en shock.

**¿Enserio? No lo sabía-** dijo Carmen irónicamente.

**No puede ser... ¡¿TU DEBES FIRMAR LOS PAPELES?!-** pregunto a gritos Vivi mientras sacaba a Kaya y a Nami del shock en el que se encontraban.

**Pues se supone ¿por?-** pregunto Carmen.

**Porque su padre es el dueño de la empresa con la que se va a sociar tu padre-** dijo Kaya.

**¿Eh?... pues entonces a firmar se ha dicho-** dijo Carmen con una gran sonrisa- **pero sigo siendo tu jefa.**

**Lo se-** dijo Vivi suspirando.

**Como cuando vamos por la noche ha...-** dijo Carmen pero Robin le tapo la boca.

**A ver una pelea de chicos medio desnudos en el barro-** contesto Robin mientras seguía tapandole la boca a Carmen la cual se veía por su rostro las gotas de sudor.

**Hmmmmmmmmm-** dijo Carmen debajo de la mano de Robin la cual ahora estaba llena de baba.

**¿No te da asco?-** pregunto Nami al ver como Robin retiraba la mano con una sonrisa.

**Que va, te terminas acostumbrando-** dijo Robin sonriendo tranquilamente secandose la mano en una servilleta.

**Vivi ¿esta es tu amiga que no podía venir?-** pregunto el padre de Vivi, el señor Cobra.

**Pasaaaa bicha-** dijo Carmen levantando la mano.

**Es un poco mal educada-** dijo Cobra con una gota en la cabeza.

**No me digas-** dijo irónicamente Dragon... disfrazado de mono.

**¿Que haces vestido así?- **pregunto Nami mientras se preguntaba si alguna vez la familia de Carmen sería normal.

**Hice una apuesta con mi hija... ¿por que siempre pierdo?-** pregunto Dragon a la nada, hasta que se fijo que su hijo estaba zampandose toda la comida el solo-** DEJAME ALGO.**

**Porque será ¬¬ -** dijo Nami al ver como Dragon se lanzaba a luchar contra su hijo.

Después de la fiesta todo el mundo se fue a su casa a dormir... Robin a la salida les dijo a las chicas que iría con Zoro, y espero a los dos hermanos que salieron con unos chichones en la cabeza y la ropa toda manchada.

**No preguntare-** dijo Robin mientras caminaban.

**Si es algo vergonzoso ^^'-** dijo Carmen sonriendo.

**¿Y que es lo que nos vas a decir Car?-** pregunto Luffy mientras se transformaba al igual que las dos chicas.

**Debe ser algo muy importante Kaizoku-** dijo Hana.

**Puede que tengamos a la Gata Blanca mas cerca de lo que pensamos-** dijo Ángel Diablo pensando.

**¿Que quieres decir Diablo?-** pregunto Hana.

**Dire mis sospechas en el Sunny... vamos-** dijo Ángel Diablo montándose en su moto.

En el Sunny...

**Bien ¿y que querías Carmen?-** pregunto Zoro tirado en un sofá.

**Mañana iremos a un parque de atracciones... se que os resulta extraño pero creo saber quien es la Gata Blanca, La Princesa y La Dama, el Caballero aun no lo he encontrado-** dijo Carmen dejando a todos impresionados.

**¡TE DIJIMOS SOLO LA GATA BLANCA!-** exclamo Franky impresionado-** ¿eres... SUPERGIRL?**

**Yo creo que aparte de Robin-san es la mas inteligente Yohohohoho-** dijo Brook dándole un sorbo a su té mientras acariciaba las bragas que le regalo Carmen.

**Brook debes aparecer para hacer un disturbio... Robin y yo estaremos al lado de las sospechosas y le diremos si se quieren unir-** dijo Carmen sonriendo ampliamente-** cuando te avise te acercas a nosotras en tu forma monstruosa Choper.**

**Si tu lo dices...-** dijeron todos menos Robin la cual estaba sonriendo ya que sabía cuales eran las sospechosas-** *creí que no se iba a dar cuenta fufufufufu***

_CONTINUARÁ..._


End file.
